Beside his bed
by TheMagnaka
Summary: People are talking beside his bed
1. Arthur

"Please Merlin, listen to me. Can you believe it, that I'm going to miss you if you die? I, the king, missing some useless servant. Because, you are not only my servant. You are so much more.

You're the one who says what I'm doing wrong. You're the one who dares to tell me what I need to hear. You're the one who stands by my side even though you know that I can't always protect you. You're the one who is willing to sacrifice himself.

Like now.

You idiot.

Now that I look you, there is no light, no light in your eyes. I never knew that daylight could bring us so much death. But I can't choose what stays and what fades away.

But I hope, I can always hope that you can stood beside of me again.

I'll do anything to make you stay. Tell me what you want me to say, what I have to do. Speak Merlin, speak to me.

Please, say something."


	2. Gaius

"Why you wanted to be hero so badly Merlin? Do you realize what kind of danger you put yourself every time because of the others. You give me a heart attack someday, you hear me? Because your recklessness. Because your selflessness. You are too self-confident. Would you give others chance to play their duty. Although it would be your duty, it doesn't mean that you need to kill yourself before the time. And you know that you have to live Merlin. Because otherwise ...

Because otherwise the fate of this country will be very different. You must live on Merlin.

You…

You have to.

…

I…

…

When Percival carried you in…

I don't want to feel that again. That horrible feeling, that you were dead for sure.

…

It is not your time Merlin. We need you in here, now more than ever.

…

Merlin…

Although you are so strong, you are escaping in the shadow of the night.

Your power is vanishing.

You look like the wind can breaks you down.

I don't let you broke. I do not.

I don't let you die.

I promise.

I heal you.

I heal you."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I forgot to say, that every chapter is song fic.<em>

_First I though to add this to Merlin's Days like always, but then I got idea for longer story._

_First was Florence + The Machine - No Light, No Light._

_This was Johanna Kurkela - Sun särkyä anna mä en (I don't let you broke)._

_So, thanks everybody your reviews and alerts :)_


	3. Kilgharrah

_Merlin..._

_Hear me..._

_Merlin..._

_Listen..._

_How many years I waited and couple more, it feel like a eternity. I may have lived a hundred years waiting. Even if it takes another hundred years, many wars, I still wait you. There have been many before you, but nothing like you. I don't shed any tears, because I believe. Merlin, there is a million roads and fears, million lies and truths. You haven't saw anything yet. So many stars to explore. We can someday fly up there. _

_Someday._

_But now, I need you to wake up. I need you to balance this era, balance the rights and wrongs of this land. I know how you hesitate._

_I know you Merlin._

_But I say this._

_If you see even a single light, follow that._

_I know many things. There have been kings and queens asking my advice over the centuries. But I always keep in my mind one single belief._

_I keep my eyes at that light. I let it guide me. To everyone it's something different. To me Merlin, it's you. Over these years I have always waited you to come. _

_That we can fly._

_Merlin, Merlin…_

_Listen to me…_

_Merlin…_


	4. Gwaine

"You know Merlin. Without you hanging around here is lonely. All around me are familiar faces but non of them belong to my best friend. Percival said that I'm hanging too much in tavern currently. But like we are going to somewhere. No, we stay here and wait you. But you to know, I'm not the only one filling up my pint with tears. There are many of us who miss you. I know. Gaius say that there is still some hope. But to rest of us it's sounds like miracle have to happen before you are back. So I hide my head and drown my sorrow.

I know, I know. It's funny, and sad.

But lately I have saw dreams in which I'm dying. It's hard to tell anyone but you. But you know how mad this world can be. You sit and listen when someone wants to dismantle his heart. And you give some good advise.

You are so wise.

You look right through us.

Through me at least.

Yes, it's very mad world out there.

And we need your company.

You just light up our days after days.

Please, I pray some miracle to happen. "


	5. Freya

" _Merlin…_

_Merlin…_

_Can you hear me?_

_No, don't look…_

_._

_._

_._

_I know how tired you are to fight._

_When you feel like everything is in vain. When you feel that you can't believe anymore._

_You are so alone middle of this war. How bravely you wear the cloak of pain and sorrow._

_You never ask how much this all cost to you, when the darkness lay its hands over you._

_But you can't give up now._

_You can't…_

_._

_._

_._

_Your love ache deep._

_Like crazy I yell after you._

_How much I want to curl up in your lap. See the same dream as you._

_But I can't stay._

_When this night ends, I wake up in Avalon, without you._

_._

_._

_._

_I miss you too Merlin, my love._

_Goodnight."_


	6. Uther's visit

"Does he survive?"

"It's been five days already and no changes have occurred. At least, not for the better."

.

.

.

"I heard that he saved my son's life."

"Yes. But, not for the first time."

.

"He's not quite what it seems."

"Yes."

"You are tired. Haven't you slept?"

"I haven't been able to. Every time I fall asleep I startled awake and rush over here. And last night ..."

.

"What happened?"

"He had a dream. Dream of one who was very dear to him. But she died. I think that he will never get over it."

.

.

"I'm sorry. So a young and ..."

.

.

"My King, you should go back to bed."

"I had to come. I, too, had a dream ..."

"You should not be up."

"I know, I know…

.

.

"Have I ever said how much I have appreciated you as a friend."

"You never have to say it sire."

.

"I just hope that Arthur doesn't make the same mistakes."

.

.

"Come, sire, you have to rest."


	7. Gwen

"Thank you that you saved my brother. Thank you so much. You know, he is so angry to you because you risked your own life. He wanted to be here, but his legs are not healed yet. So he send you the message. He said that he is not going to forgive you ever if you are going to die now. I think that he means it Merlin. I really think so.

.

I still can remember when I though that you died because you drank that poison. Those days were horrible. And now again. Merlin, if… when you are going to survive out of this, you will have to promise that you will not do this to me anymore.

.

.

Sometimes I think that… If all had gone differently, I'd be in love with you. There is something wounded about you. Something non-staining. And I always afraid that I hurt you. It's a crazy feeling, I know it, but ... There is something that can't be explained. Something very confusing, which is not visible to others, and that you hide so well. Even if you are standing, surrounded by friends, I always feel like you still stood there alone. Why Merlin?

.

.

My father used to say that behind the shadows is light.

Bright and merciless.

.

When I look at you, I always remember his words. I don't understand it, but maybe someday. Maybe one day you step out of the shadows which behind you lurks and you show us, who you really are.

.

.

.

Gaius said that he send the message to you mother.

I hope she get here soon."

Vaan varjon takana on valo

Kirkas ja armoton

Ja sen viaton sydämen palo

Jossakin meissä se on

refrain

Sillä sinussa on jotain...


	8. Hunith

"My son, dear son…

I hope you can hear me.

.

You have gained some good friends Merlin. They have sat beside you during this time. Gaius said that talking to you might help.

.

.

I don't know what to say.

.

.

When I send you in here I never imagine anything like this… I'm so sorry Merlin.

But I realize that you belong here. This is your world.

Don't let go.

Don't give up.

Life is a wonderful thing.

When the world bush you on your knees…

Don't give up.

You can walk forward.

You can.

Please, don't let go of your life…"


	9. Lancelot

" Merlin. I promise that I protect you how ever I can. I failed once, I don't do that twice.

I'm sorry about that. It was my fault.

.

.

I pray.

I pray that you hear our voice.

.

You do your things, and I never can understand. How much I try, I still can't never be like you. But what I understand is, that we need you in here. I hope you realize how much we need you now.

We will always need you.

It's your destiny.

Your life.

.

.

I don't live forever. I'm not going to be always here. But while I'm, you can trust me. And I want to see how far you can go. Because it's seems like you never back down. Every time things go harder and harder and you still be here. I hope that I can see the day when you earn what you deserve. And that day Merlin, stand tall.

So don't bend now.

Don't break down now.

Wait.

Just, wait."


	10. Percival and Leon

"Percival?"

"Hush, come in."

.

.

.

"How is he?"

"Better. Gaius said that he probably wake up tomorrow."

"Good. Where Hunith is?"

"Sleeping."

"Good."

.

.

"Was there something?"

"Oh, no, no. I can take over if you want to rest."

"Thanks but, it's good here. Peaceful."

"Enjoy it. When he wakes up, all the peacefulness is gone again."

.

"I know. You have noticed it?"

"Yeah. When Merlin is around it is just… Everything can happens."

"Yep."

.

"How's Lancelot?"

"Still blame himself. Elyan?"

"Good."

.

.

"Maybe I should go."

"Maybe. If you want."

.

.

"Maybe I got some food to us."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I forgot:<em>

_Ch 3 Sting - Thousand years_

_Ch 4 Mad World_

_Ch 5 Juice Leskinen – Viidestoista yö ()_

_Ch 6 no song fic_

_Ch 7 Annika Eklund – sinussa on jotain (You have something)_

_Ch 8 HURT – Wonderful life_

_Ch 9 Bon Jovi – It's my life_

_Ch 10 no song fic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If anyone wants some kind of clarification or final story, let me know, or it was all in this.<strong>_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
